Dragón De Artificio
by Runa97
Summary: Para un hobbit existen muchas razones para celebrar, pero la mejor es sin duda la fiesta del solsticio de verano del viejo Tuk, donde no solo abunda la comida, la bebida y las buenas historias, si no también de motivos que hacen que un pequeño y joven hobbit comience a interesarse por el mundo que se extiende más allá de su pequeño mundo. PARA EL RETO "FIESTAS AL ESTILO HOBBIT"


**_Summary:_**_Para un hobbit, cualquier asunto por más pequeño que sea es un motivo de celebración, pero de todas la más conmemorable es sin duda la fiesta del solsticio de verano del viejo Tuk, donde no solo abunda la comida, la bebida y las buenas historias, si no también de motivos que hacen que un pequeño y joven hobbit comience a interesarse por el mundo que se extiende más allá de su pequeño agujero hobbit._

**_Extensión:_**_One-Shot_

**_Número de Palabras: _**_919 (sin contar notas)_

**_Disclaimer:_**_Ningún personaje me pertenece (más que por ahí uno o dos) todo lo demás es de la gran mente de J.R.R Tolkien..._

**___Este fic participa para el mini-reto "Fiestas el estilo hobbit" del foro "Cuando los Hobbits descubrieron internet"_**

**"DRAGON DE ARTIFICIO"**

Todos los años, el viejo Tuk organizaba una gran celebración con motivo del Solsticio de verano, en la que él invitaba a su numerosa familia y a una cantidad considerable de amigos y conocidos.

Sin duda alguna era la fiesta más importante de la comarca…

Nadie tenía quejas de el hobbit como anfitrión pues a este nunca se le escapaba ningún detalle. La noche era hermosa, la música buena, las historias estupendas y como se podía apreciar en las grandes mesas bien alineadas, la comida no faltaba y mucho menos la bebida: cerveza de raíz, pasteles de semillas, carnero asado, frutos secos, y mucho más (Pues había una gran variedad, suficiente para satisfacer a un hobbit de buen apetito) cubrían sus superficies atrayendo por medio del olfato a los invitados, quienes gustosos hicieron buena cuenta de lo que se encontraba frente a ellos, comiendo hasta saciarse, charlando con los demás, tarareando y moviendo los peludos pies al ritmo de las dulces melodías que salían de los bellos instrumentos de los hobbits.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que la música se intensificara, algunos hobbits se pararan a bailar y algunos otros comenzaran a gritar, entrechocando los tarros de cerveza, riendo alegres, lanzando vítores y agradeciendo la buena hospitalidad del viejo Tuk.

Y de pronto, mejor que la comida, la música y la cerveza, los fuegos de artificio estallaron resplandeciendo en el cielo nocturno entre un mar de chispas, magníficos a los ojos de todos, iluminando los rostros rollizos de los hobbits expectantes.

Los aplausos se elevaron por encima de los estruendos que provocaban los fuegos al explotar. Ese maravilloso espectáculo era sin duda obra de Gandalf, el mago viajero, un anciano de barba larga y plateada, vestido de túnica gris con una vara en mano, mirando con satisfacción sus bellas creaciones.

El mago, se encontraba frente a un numeroso grupo de niños, quienes miraban con la boca abierta y ojos soñadores las luces que se cernían sobre ellos, pero el que parecía más sorprendido y entusiasmado era el pequeño Bolsón, un hobbit menudo de ojos curiosos y con la cabeza y los pies llenos de espeso pelo castaño y rizado. Era la primera vez que veía algo parecido y se maravillaba por ello

-Y fue entonces cuando Toro Bramador Tuk le arranco la cabeza de un tajo al jefe de los trasgos- dijo el mago, concluyendo su relato y sacando al pequeño Bilbo de su ensoñación.-Pero, ¿que les parece si en esta ocasión vamos más allá de la comarca?

Un pequeño coro se alzo de las delicadas voces infantiles de los pequeños hobbits que asentían entusiasmados.

El peregrino gris sonrió satisfecho, tomando en sus brazos al pequeño Bolsón que parecía haber perdido cualquier interés por las historias y luchaba por alejarse del pequeño grupo de niños, con una espada de madera en mano, blandiéndola he intentando alcanzar a todo el que se acercaba.

-Más allá de Delagua, incluso más allá del bosque viejo- inicio en anciano con voz profunda y solemne, captando al instante la atención de unos pequeños ojos castaños como el pelo que le crecía sobre la cabeza al pequeño Bilbo.- hay elfos hermosos que cantan canciones sobre historias de antaño, rememorando los acontecimientos antes y después de los bellos arboles que iluminaron el mundo un día; también hay hombres, con el regalo de una vida corta que Ilúvatar les concedió; enanos de manos hábiles y...

-¿Y más magos?- pregunto una pequeña niña de vestido floreado y espesos rizos dorados que le caían sobre los delgados hombros.

-Y más magos- confirmo Gandalf con una sonrisa, revolviendo con una mano el cabello de la niña.- pero, aunque todo parezca muy bonito, no todo lo es... En las entrañas de la tierra, hay criaturas a las que no deberíamos subestimar, orcos de almas retorcidas y demonios de fuego...

-¡Balrogs!- dijo un pequeño niño de sonrisa alegre, tirando un poco de las largas barbas del anciano.

-Así es- dijo Gandalf arrugando la nariz, pero continuando con su relato- y Dragones.

Los niños dejaron escapar en coro un grito de sorpresa.

-¿Dragones?- pregunto el pequeño Bilbo, restregándose los ojos con las pequeñas manos, intentando ahuyentar el sueño. Con renovado interés.

-Dragones de fuego, grandes y poderosos. -se aparto un poco y fue a recoger uno de los misteriosos bultos que descansaban sobre el pasto, extrayendo uno de sus famosos fuegos de artificio- con alas de membranas delgadas, de piel gruesa y más resistente que cualquier armadura...

Encendió la mecha y el cohete salió volando por los aires, estallando en una nube de chispas doradas y escarlatas, formando en el cielo un inmenso dragón de fuego, con humo de color gris manando por las fosas nasales, tan real, y a simple vista tan peligroso y a la vez...

-Hermoso.-Murmuro Bilbo, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, llenos de alegría y emoción, sin una sola pizca de terror, como sucedía con los demás.

Embelesados por la grandeza de ese precioso dragón de fuego que volaba en los aires, provocando ovaciones y a la vez temor en los hobbits tan pocos dados a las aventuras. Pero ese no era el caso de Bilbo, el no quería quedarse por más tiempo dentro de su agujero hobbit, quería salir y ver con sus propios ojos un dragón real, ver a los elfos y conocer más allá.

Pero lamentablemente, ese sentimiento y afán, se dormiría con el tiempo, despertando muchos años después, solo para emprender ese viaje hacia la montaña solitaria que cambiaria su vida para siempre.

* * *

**Reto contra reloj! me olvide por completo de el y bien podria decirse que deje todo al final XD**

**Como sea, gracias regalarme su tiempo y leer hasta aquí :3 ****tambien un profundo gracias a Vindictia Black, pues de no ser por ella esto no estaria aquí XD Gracias por acordarme y tambien por ayudarme con el Summary :3**


End file.
